Mon rêve Eternel
by Lyly Ford
Summary: L'action se passe après la fin de la série, Buffy et les autres sont arrivés depuis 1 semaine à Cleveland et la Tueuse ne s'est toujours pas remise de la mort de Spike.
Histoire écrite le 12 juin 2003

Auteur : Lonelyslayer

Résumé:l'action se passe après la fin de la série, Buffy et les autres sont arrivés depuis 1 semaine à Cleveland et la Tueuse ne s'est toujours pas remise de la mort de Spike.

Note de l'auteur **:**

Je dédie cette nouvelle fic à tous ceux qui m'ont écris pour chacun de mes fics, à tous ceux qui m'ont remerciés pour mes histoires, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur (je suis une vraie sentimentale lol )et aussi un grand merci à Abiange, Eyghon qui me publient depuis le début, ainsi qu'à Séverine, la toute première personne qui m'a écris, je t'adore Sév, merci encore à toi ! Et pour finir, comme toujours une dédicace particulière pour le couple spuffy que j'aime même si Buffy est finit. Attention je ne fais pas dans la joie aujourd'hui, préparé vos mouchoirs !

DISCLAIMER : Toutes ces personnes ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont évidemment la propriété du dieu créateur de la plus génial des série, merci a toi et toute ton équipe Joss Whedon, de la Century Fox, de Mutant Enemy etc. etc.

* * *

Buffy venait de quitter son travail, il faisait nuit, cela lui rappela de vieux souvenirs alors elle décida d'aller faire un tour au cimetière.

Buffy avança à pas lent dans le cimetière, tout à coup apparut un vampire devant Buffy, elle soupira puis s'écria exaspérée :

-Tu sais pas qu'il faut pas s'attaquer à la Tue….

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car une jeune fille se jeta sur le vampire et après de rapide coup le désintégra avec un pieu.

-Toi t'es un méchant et moi je suis la Tueuse !

Buffy regarda la jeune fille puis partit, en chemin elle croisa plusieurs autres jeunes filles qui combattaient elles aussi.

-Ca change tout ça !

-Oui. Dit-elle à une personne qui venait d'arrivé derrière elle.

Buffy continua à avancer en regardant les diverses combats, son inconnu la suivit et elle ajouta avec le sourire :

-Quand je pense qu'avant c'était mon boulot !

-Il te manque ?

Elle se tourna vers son inconnu, Spike la regarda longuement, elle s'approcha de lui puis murmura attristée en lui caressant la joue :

-C'est toi qui me manque.

-Mais je suis mort amour.

-Alors pourquoi tu es là ?!

-Parce que tu rêves poussin.

-Ca à l'air tellement réel pourtant.

-Je sais mais ça ne l'est pas. Déclara Spike en se reculant.

La jeune femme se mit à pleurer et avoua bouleversée :

-Je voudrais tant que tout soit différent !

-Quoi ?

-Nous.

-Nous ?!

-Oui nous.

-Il n'y a jamais eu de nous mon cœur.

-Si et tu le sais bien.

Il y eut un long silence avant que Buffy déclara sincèrement :

-J'ai tout gâché !

-Non, c'était mon destin, pas le tien !

-Mais quand je te l'ai dit, tu ne m'as pas cru !

-Crois-tu en un rêve mon ange ?

-Non pas toujours mais je…je voudrais que tu sois là.

-Mais je suis là amour.

-Oui jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les yeux et que tu ne sois plus là.

-Je serai toujours là…

-Non !

-…dans tes rêves mon poussin .

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et chuchota les larmes aux yeux en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

-Mais plus jamais autrement, non je le sais bien.

-Pourquoi tu veux toujours qu'on soit là dans un cimetière ?!

-Parce que un Spike et une Buffy sur une plage ensoleillée ce n'est pas nous. Nous c'est ici qu'on…ce n'est pas les ténèbres qui m'attirent mais là je sais que….

-….Tu ne rêves pas. Termina t-il sure.

-C'est si dure à comprendre ?

-C'est surtout étrange !

-Pourquoi c'est si étrange de vouloir que tu sois là avec moi comme avant, avant que tu ne meurs.

-Parce que je n'étais qu'un vampire !

-Non Spike, tu n'étais pas un vampire enfin pas à mes yeux, plus à mes yeux !

-Mais tes yeux ne voient pas la réalité, tu le sais, car dans la réalité, tu ne me vois pas.

-Mais dans ce rêve oui et je….

Une larme coula sur la joue de Buffy, Spike l'essuya, elle le fixa longuement, il lui sourit puis déclara en voyant des vampires rentrés dans des cercueils et dans des cryptes :

-C'est l'heure amour !

-Quoi déjà mais le soleil ne s'est pas le….

Elle s'interrompit en voyant l'aube, elle tourna son regard rapidement vers son vampire qui commençait à disparaître et cria affolée :

 **-Spike ne t'en vas pas, je t'en pris !**

-On se reverra ce soir mon amour comme toujours.

-Mais je…attends encore un peu, rien qu'un peu s'il te plait !

-Et pourquoi ?!

-Parce que je dois te dire quelque chose.

-Non Buffy, tu sais parfaitement que si tu le dis, on ne se reverra plus jamais.

-Alors c'est le contrat, c'est ça, je dois me taire, taire la douleur que j'ai dans mon cœur pour te revoir encore et toujours !

-Je te le répètes toutes les nuits mon chaton, tu devrais le savoir à force.

-Mais si rien qu'une fois je te le disais, tu me croirais ?

-Non Buffy mais c'était gentil de me l'avoir dit ! Lui assura t-il en lui souriant.

-Spike je t'en pris, je…j'ai besoin de te le dire rien qu'une fois !

-Bon ben, il faut que j'y aille maintenant ! Déclara t-il en voyant le soleil montait à l'horizon.

A ce soir poussin !

-Non attends SPIKE, je t'….

Buffy ouvrit les yeux brutalement, le soleil venait de pénétré dans sa chambre, elle se redressa, regarda autour d'elle et ne vit que sa nouvelle chambre, elle sentit de nouveau les larmes lui montaient aux yeux alors que les dernières étaient encore visibles mais sèches et elle avoua désespérée avant de s'effondrer comme chaque matin sur son lit :

-Je t'aime Spike.


End file.
